2015
2015 (MMXV) is the 2015th year of the Gregorian Calendar. In this year, SBFW is reaching its seventh birthday 7 years old and is the birthyear of 19 spin-offs. January * January 1 - New Years' Day; Basket Sponge premiers with A Legend Begins . * January 5 - The Leader Plankton New Years 2015 Marathon! officially ends * January 17 - ESB finally withdraws it's last connection point with SBFW Febuary * February 12 - The infamous user SuperFanonD says about an upcoming departure * February 15 - SuperFanonD officially leaves the wiki, causing a huge drama-war about his return. * February 21 - To end the drama, admin Ponyo Fan blocked Fanon. March * March 17 - St Patrick's Day caused one of the biggest international marathons on SBFW history. April *April 16 - Basket Sponge's first season ends. One short is produced during the hiatus, but the next episode does not premiere until May. * April 19 - Kingshire Entertainment was officially founded. May * May 4 - Confrence #1 of Fanon: What Happened? ''officially began. * May 18 - ''Basket Sponge's second season begins, and was the longest season of the show until the fourth season. The season lasts for five months and three days. * May 24 - The Luis TV animated sitcom SpongeToons ''ends * May 28 - ''ParodySponge ''finally airs its pilot episode ''Parody, Land. June * June 1 - Summer Starts! officially begins * June 11 - Kingshire Entertainment gives birth to its first show Plankton Lives With The Raw (PLWTR) * June 15 - SBFW News officially lauches * June 26 - Time Travellers begins as it launches a new block to Bankai Entertainment. July * July 16 - Chocolate TV officially created the sitcom SpongeBob Remade * July 17 - After a one month hiatus, PLWTR airs its fourth episode * July 25 - SpongeBob Remade ''airs its pilot episode ''A Pal For Gary Remade * July 31 - A drama war involving the SBFW Copyright System has began August * August 12 - An armstice was signed to end the war * August 21 - Kingshire Entertainment officially created the sitcom Full House SpongeBob * August 23 - A show named SpongeBob's Silly Adventures ''suddenly aired its pilot ''Long Lost Brother!? September * September 12 - The Pineapple Entertainment sitcom Leader Plankton! ''officially ends * September 13 - The drama war of July 31 (''War Of August 2015) officially ends. October * October 10 - The 2015 Halloween Background Contest started. * October 21 - Basket Sponge's second longest season in episode and air length ends. It is also rumored that the next season will be the last. * October 22 - Full House SpongeBob ''was officially cancelled after 2 months of production * October 26 - A three season miniseries named ''Spongeorama ''was announced to be aired in December * October 27 - An argument has led to ''PLWTR creator Calaz to serve two weeks banned on Wikia * October 28 - The final season of Basket Sponge starts up. The episode length has been sliced in half due to budget constraints on Bankai Entertainment. * October 31 - Calaz wins the 2015 Halloween Background Contest. November * November 6 - A show named CitySponge was officialy announced by Kingshire Entertainment * November 11 - Summer Starts! ''officially ended * November 22 - ''Plankton Lives With The Raw ''was officially cancelled after 5 months of production * November 26 - ''Spongeorama ''has been promoted to an official spin-off * November 30 - ''Spongeorama ''and ''CitySponge ''officially air its pilots, "''Pilot" and A Buiness Expansion December * December 1 - A show named The SquarePants Family ''was announced * December 6 - ''The SquarePants Family ''airs its pilot episode ''The Big Change * December 18 - The 3rd Square Logo Awards will officially be aired LIVE on Luis TV * December 24 - Pineapple Entertainment announces a 2016 Marathon Gallery File:BasketSpongeLogo.jpg|Basket Sponge Pltwralt.jpg|Plankton Lives With The Raw SpongeBob SquarePants Remade.png|SpongeBob Remade |Spongeorama Category:Years Category:2015 Category:Timelines